Conventional cable tv systems deliver video data from a distribution company through a cable to monitors of a number of viewers. Although nowadays many programs are distributed through many channels by each cable tv company, the user or viewer has to wait until the desired program is started and transmitted through a selected channel.
Recently, also interactive video systems have been proposed. In such interactive video system a viewer can chose a desired movie to be displayed on the monitor of said viewer. In such video-on-demand system a direct connection to the monitor or end device of a user is established, whereafter a demanded movie can be viewed by the end user.
In this known system it is however virtually impossible to upscale the system after it has been established e.g. by a distribution company. When the number of members for such a system increases and the number of demanded videos is increased, a new interactive video system has to be built.